Camp
by Capt H.M Murdock
Summary: Hermione goes to summer camp were she gets an unexpected visitor
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own Harry and Co. thought you'd want to know._

Hermione stood at the edge of her bed looking into her red and gold trunk to make sure she had everything. It was the first week of summer break and Hermione was heading off to camp. After she had made sure that she hadn't forgotten anything before she closed her trunk and lugged it out of her room and down the stairs.

Hermione's parent's Mark and Jane were waiting for their little girl at the base of the stairs.

"Morning sweetie" Jane said with a smile "Are you ready to go to camp?"

Just then her father walked in from the living room.

"Got everything you need princess?" He asked using his old pet name for her.

"Yes daddy" the brunette said with a smile.

The Granger family sat down to breakfast and talked about what would happen over the summer. Mark and Jane were going to the United States to attend a seminar on dental hygiene and Hermione would be going to Camp Acorn.

Hermione had never been to a summer camp before. She was really looking forward to meeting new friends and hanging out with her old muggle friends who were also attending the camp for the whole summer.

After they had finished dinner and all the dishes had been cleaned and put away, Hermione and her father started to gather her things together and put them in the car. Hermione, after giving her mother a quick kiss on the cheek and a goodbye, ran out the car, jumped in, and slammed the door shut.

The couple laughed at their daughters antics.

"She gets it from you" Mark said with a smirk, but before his wife could slap him for his comment he had kissed her on the cheek and followed in his daughters wake.

_**Someplace unknown**_

"Are you sure you're up to this lad?" a mysterious voice asked a young teen.

"No but I have to do it just the same" the teen replied "She's counting on me"

"I understand" said the older man as he sat down in a cushy red chair.

The teen bowed to his master then turned and entered the fireplace. He picked up a handful of silverish ash like powder, threw in down, and screamed

"Camp Acorn"

There was a blinding light and the teen was gone

_**Camp Acorn**_

No sooner had Mark pulled the small red car came to a stop then did Hermione jump out. She ran over to a group of girls who were giggling because a young man by the name of Josh Flint got his head stuck in a tree trunk. Hermione snuck up behind one of the girls and screamed

"Boo!"

The girl jumped three feet in the air and landed hard on her butt.

"Hermione!" the girl exclaimed "That wasn't very funny"

Hermione couldn't respond because she was laughing too hard.

"O lighten up Veronica" another girl said as she too burst of in a fit of laughter.

"s…sorry v…'Vee' but I couldn't…couldn't resist" Hermione said as she tried to regain her breath. Just then Mr. Granger walked up to the group.

"Hermione" he started

The group of girls turned to Mark.

"Oh hi Veronica, Betty, Megan, Susan" he said greeting each of the girls

"Hi" the four responded in unison.

Mr. Granger gave a polite smile, and then turned his attention back to his daughter.

"Hermione I think you forgot something" he said motioning to her forgotten trink which sit in the dirt in front of her cabin.

"Oh yeah sorry dad" Hermione said sheepishly.

Mr. Granger helped Hermione lug her trunk into her cabin, gave his daughter a peck on the cheek, got in his car and drove home. When Hermione was sure her father was out of sight she jumped up and down and yelled

"Freeeeeeedoooooommmmm"

"Hermione have you been watching _Braveheart_ again?" Betty said with a smirk.

Hermione blushed slightly and turned to her friends

"Don't get me wrong girls I love spending time with my mum and dad but I just needed to have time to spend with my friends. I mean with all the things Ron and Harry do I…oops"

Her four friends smiled at her and crept closer.

"Who's Harry?" Susan asked with a smirk

"Who's Ron?" Betty inquired

"Why don't we know of them?" Megan asked a little hurt.

"Are you crushing on one of them?" Vee asked suggestively

Just as Hermione was about to spill the beans a bell rang signaling dinner.

"Oh look it's dinner time" Hermione pointed out with relief.

She then turned and bolted out of the cabin and towards the Dinning hall. The four friends turned to each other and made a silent promise that they would find out who Harry and Ron were before this week was over.


	2. Sorry its an AN

A/N: Hi all. Capt Murdock here. I know I haven't written anything for any of my stories but I swear that I haven't abandoned them. Life has decided to catch up with me and it sucks (As many of you know) I will countinue to write as soon as I get the time (and a new laptop). Please bear with me and keep up the reviews!


End file.
